Square Root(part 2)
by Jing
Summary: the second part of 'Square Root', i had no idea how to write this chap, so please dont flame me, also there is a little thank you gift for all the ppl that had r/r^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: Hey! I'm back from the dead! O.o… this week has been like heck for me, a lot of test><; sad sad… so this is the 2 part, hope you like it! And review please! The less review I get, I less encouragement I get from writing … 

Disclaimer: 'Pure Snow' was sung by Yuko Sasaki, Digimon… well, use your brain, this IS a fanfic…root word: fan…

= = = = = = =  
Square Root  
Part 2  
Story by: Jing  
= = = = = = =

The two dashed through the halls to the gate. Their eyes scanned the area tensely, hoping to find any sign of Mimi. The hall was occupied only with a few people. "Maybe we are early." Sora gave out a sign of relieve.  
"Or maybe your not." The two turned to immediately by the sudden announcement. There sit a pink hair girl with a frown. Sora rushed over and embraces her best friend, Mimi.  
"Mimi!!! I missed you so much! I'll make it up to you in any way! I miss you!" the joy of tears trickled down her face.   
"Okay," sarcastically, she accepted her offer, "5 bucks for each 10min you where late, 20 bucks please."  
"Really?" Sora questioned her.  
"No, not really. You where 1 hour and 20 min late. I said 40 min because I was watching your wallet for you so you can pay for the next dress I like." Then Sora learned; laughing and crying at the same time will only lead you coughing like heck.  
"Welcome back." Matt smiled at her. Mimi walked toward him and gave him a friendly hug.  
"Would you like to find a place to talk?" suggested Sora.  
"Oooohh ya, I really need a update on Tokyo." Replied with a grin. They slowly walked toward the airport coffee shop. That is when Matt suddenly realizes something.  
"Hmm…. Did we miss something?"  
"Yay, how about me" Joe shoot the answer sarcastically from behind. The only sounds that were able to come out of the three were an awkward laugh.  


**'I had always watched you even in this crowd, looking at the clothes across the window' **

"May I take your orders?" the waitress then notices it was the blue hair boy again and grinned at him. "You seem to never leave the shop do you?"  
"Not when you're around." Joe then winked at her, the waitress just giggled. Then Matt broke in their conversation. "4 tea please." The waitress then gave the orders to the busboy. Matt looks at Joe with a grin and mocks him. "Who's the lover boy now?"  
"Hey, I _am_ a growing boy." Joe causally sank down on the cart seats. Sora and Mimi just laughed at them.   
"Never thought there will be this day." Mimi grinned at Joe. He returned her also with a grin.

Clumsily the busboy took the 4 tea to the table. He accidentally pours some of the tea on Mimi's dress.  
"I'm..i'm sorry… I'm very sorry! Ple.. please for give me." His shaky voice almost broke into a plea. Mimi gave him a pat on the back.  
"I'll forgive you if you pay for my tea." She winked at him. The busboy gave a big smile and rushed back. When Mimi finally drew back her attention to her friends, she notice that they where all looking at her, smiling. Joe then answered Mimi's question.  
"You have matured."   
"I take that as a comment," she smiled at Joe, "okay enough of that. Mmm… I see I see, Matt and Sora." Sora blushed and Mimi just laughed at her.  
"Who have known, I always thought you and Tai had something going on. Well I have to admit I am wrong now. Well introduce yourself to me now."  
"Okay, I currently in junior high. I have dumped soccer to tennis and I could not think of more." Sora just smiled at Mimi awkwardly and Mimi gave a frown in return. Then she switches her attention to Matt.  
"Ah? Me?... Okay well I am in junior high. Currently in a band playing the electric guitar and the vocalist. That is about it."  
"Not to mention other thousand of girl fan chasing you around like heck." Sora added in. "Hey!"   
Mimi let go of Matt and then look at Joe. Obviously Joe wasn't paying attention to all this, so it took a few min to get to him. Finally Joe introduces himself to Mimi.  
"I'm a not in the same high school as Matt and Sora. I have a project due very soon so please let me free right now." Mimi just sticks her tongue out at him. Then Matt finally decided to ask her a question that he had so long in his mind.  
"Mimi, what made you change so dramatically." Sora could see Mimi's smile drain instantly by that question, then she kicked Matt in the knee signaling him. The pink hair girl clamped her hand tightly and answered.  
"Time changes..."

**'Though having no intention to buy, I think that cloth fits you well'**

The three insist that they will drive Mimi home (Matt is driving). Once at her house, they drop her luggage in her room. They talked a little before going. Matt and Sora both wanted to know what made Mimi changed so much, but both is still too afraid to ask. Well as for Joe, he just keeps typing furiously.   


Click

The pink hair girl locked the door as her friends left. She walked to her room and sank down on the familiar bed of hers. Feeling pretty tired, she decided to take a bath. The luggage was furiously scanned because of one nightgown. As she was looking for it, something caught Mimi's eye, there sit, neatly a little pink box. She slowly opened it with her shaky hands. Inside, sit a necklace with a heart shaped pedant. The girl tried but failed to hold her tears back. Clutching the box close to her, she keep mumbling something that was soft yet saddening.

(To be continued.)

Note: I know that this part is a _bit_ (okay I admit, it is more than a 'bit'…) weird and plot-less, please bear with me. I couldn't think of what to write of chap 2 ><; Like Wing said, Joe is too charming, Matt is too soft, Sora, well she is okay and Mimi is outta her mind. None of the personality in my story fits that original ones ><; sad sad.. Oh well. I hope you like it! Also please review! XD~~ (I know the lyrics in this chap is weird, but it will get better!) Also a little thank you picture for all of you that have reviewed! Yes I drew it, i didnt colour it cus i was too lazy^^;;..  
[it will pop out in a new window][1]  
-Jing

   [1]: http://members.dencity.com/trueaqua/thanks_mim.GIF



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: I did this fanfic purely to annoy my friend, T. (a.k.a. Wings in fanfiction.net). Bwhahahahahahaha! XD, the ending I dunno know, it might be Sora and Matt, Matt and Mimi (bwhahahah!), Mimi and Joe or even Sora and Joe…and no there will be no yaoi here. Yay! Yaoi free!!!! Also the lyrics is from the song 'Pure Snow' sung by Sasaki Yuko.  
Disclaimer: no they are not mine….  


= = = = = = = = = =   
  
Square Root : Part 1  
Written By: Jing  
  
= = = = = = = = = =

_'It has been 7 months, 28 weeks and 510 days since I left Tokyo.'_

The dull eyes of a pink hair girl look blankly out into the dark sky. She sighed and falls back to her seat.  
"Almost there." She whispered to herself. Ding-dong, the sound of the speaker made Mimi jerked.  
"Passengers please fasten your seat belt, we are about to land Tokyo. Passengers please fasten your seat belts, thank you." Mimi cheered excitedly, she has been waiting for the flight attendance to say this for the last 11 hours.   
As the plane went lower and lower, the city become bigger and bigger. Mimi cannot help it, she pierced her head to the window (well kinda). The layer of light wrapped around Tokyo like a present. In a way, returning to Tokyo is like a present to her. Her scarlet eyes sparkled as they pass the light by light. She brushed her shoulder length hair away from her pale face to get a better view. Suddenly little flakes of white frost appeared. Mimi let out a small smile. _'it felt so warm and peaceful just to be back at here again.'_ The snowflakes decorated the sky with itself. It looked like a thousand stars on the ground of Tokyo._ 'I wonder how everyone is doing…'_  


_**'The snow dancing, falling in this city, I sighed at the white sky.'**_

"AH!!!! I'm going to be late!" Sora rushed furiously down her apartment. She ran out and waves insanely to get the taxi driver's attention. The taxi stops (yeah). The clumsy girl almost lost her balance when climbing onto the car. Mainly because she is scare to heck that she might be late for her best friend's plane. Sora wondered why the driver is not driving. The big belly, gum chewing, bad breath driver turned to Sora and asked. "Okay missy where do ya wanna go?"   
"Ah! Ah..the airport please! I am in a hurry so please make it fast!" plead Sora. They drove and drove and drove, it seemed like hours for Sora, but the truth is it was only 10 min. Sora started to get nervous, she looks around, there where at least a hundred car around her. Traffic jam, and it looks like she is not going anywhere for a while. Then she suddenly thought of something. One, sit here and be late or other, run for it. Sora picked number two without hesitation and shoves the money to the driver. When she got out side of the cab, she broke off into a run. _'Good thing that the airport is only a few km away.'_ (heck, I'll kill myself if I have to run a few km…)  
The orange hair girl was fighting for air when she finally got to the airport (gee who wouldn't?…) "You didn't need to run here, you should of phoned me and asked me to drive you." The worried tone of boy made Sora lift her head up to see who it was. There by the door, stand a blond hair, blue eye boy. She just gave him a weak smile. The boy offered her a hand, she took it. Sora then notice that his hand was freezing cold… just like outside. The breeze of wind make Sora notice something, it was snowing outside… 

= = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Bleh, it is pretty darn cold out here." The blond hair boy shivered. He tried to rub his hand together to get some heat, no use, it is still cold.  
"You know standing out here and wait for your girlfriend is not a pretty good idea." Matt jerked by the sudden appearance of the tall figure. The blue hair boy took his seat on the steps beside Matt. Then he offered him so me hot tea. He took it and thanked him.   
"I think you should go in and wait for Sora." Suggested Joe. He then took off his glasses and whipped them with some tissue.  
"No, it's okay, I'll wait here for her." Joe then cannot help but to giggle a bit. Matt looked at him with curiosity. He sensed his question and answered him.  
"It's nothing. It is just funny that you turned form a 'only care about T.K. and no one else' kinda guy to a lover boy. Never thought there will be that one day." Then he took a sip from his tea and chuckled.  
"Haha that is very funny Joe, is that suppose to be a complement or a insult?"  
Joe just grinned. "Any way it suits you, well I'll be heading inside. Come in when you think you had a taste of what it was like to be 'Jack'." Slowly Joe walks back to the building. Matt just sat here and drank his tea. Little by little, the flakes falls on the ground. He looks up and gives them a smile.  
"Heh, it is snowing."

_**'Why my heart feels the warmness when I think about you.'**_

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

"Mister, would you like another cup of tea?" the waitress bend down and waited for his reply. The boy then took away his attention from the laptop and to the waitress. He gave her a smile and nod.  
"Thank you Miss." The waitress cannot help but to blush slightly. Then he drew back his attention to his report.

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

Silence...

He stopped typing; he waited for a while and wondered what he wanted to do. Slowly, the blue hair boy packed his things and then head for the counter. He asked the skinny waiter of two cups of tea. Carefully, trying not the spill the tea, he headed toward the lobby door. Once he made it outside, his blue eyes scanned the place like a radar to look for his friend, Matt  
"You know standing out here and wait for your girlfriend is not a pretty good idea." He suggested to Matt. He placed the tea in front of Matt's face to show his offering. Then Matt thanked him.   
"I think you should go in and wait for Sora." Blurry, he thought. He took off his glasses and whipped it off with a tissue that he got from the coffee shop.  
"No, it's okay, I'll wait here for her." He looked at him and cannot control himself not to giggle. He looked up and saw Matt's questionable face and decided to answer his question.  
"No, it is nothing. It is just funny that you turned form a 'only care about T.K. and no one else' kinda guy to a lover boy. Never thought there will be that one day." Still giggling inside, he took a sip from his tea.  
"Haha that is very funny Joe, is that suppose to be a complement or a insult?"  
Joe just grinned. "Any way it suits you, well I'll be heading inside. Come in when you think you had a taste of what it was like to be 'Jack'." Slowly, he walked through the door and back to his seat.

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

...pause...

His eyes was very tired, taking off his glasses he sank down in his chair and recalled back the conversation that he had outside with Matt. Although it was a short one, you can really see that Matt has changed a lot.   
_'Even Matt has broken his ice berg shell, when will I?'_ Joe questioned himself. He pulled back his shoulder length hair back with an elastic ban. Then back to his report. But moments later, Joe was interrupted by the blue eye lover boy.  
"Sora is here." He could see his beaming smile and whitish face. He cannot help but to chuckle at his eagerness.  
"Okay okay, I'll met you at there." After that, Matt then rushed back to his orange hair girlfriend, Sora. Suddenly, he remembered that he forgot to tip the waitress, he walked to the counter, where the waitress is pouring cups and cups of tea. He smiled at her and she blushed back.  
"One more cup of tea please." (Gee. Joe drinks awfully a lot of tea^^;;)   
He waitress handed him a tea; in exchange Joe gave her a 5-dollar bill and a wink (note, the tea only cost around 2 bucks.) Joe slowly walked to where he was suppose to met Matt and Sora. Then he stopped. Through the gigantic window he saw the airplanes parking lot. One by one, they neatly lined up. But then something else drew his attention from the plane to itself. Joe just grinned at the sight and whispered to himself.  
"Heh, it is snowing."

(to be continued.)

Note: hehe, I had no idea how to do Joe's part…^^;;They all don't seem like themselves…sad sad….please comment! I want to know if I did good or not^_^  
Thank you for reading!  
-Jing


End file.
